The New Captain
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Karin reunites with her brother and father after being dead for ree years and is now the captain of the 9th squad but she isn't the same when she was alive. HitsuKarin Contains abusive reletionship.


"So stand here," He looked down the spaces and nodded his head and she did as she was asked, her hands pulling on the white haori over her shoulders. He ran a hand through her long black hair that covered her face and picked up a clip he had to flatten his hair down and pinned her fringe back with a smile. "Now I can see your pretty face," Ichigo turned to see Jushiro walking in and walked over to his space. Leaving enough space to leave a person in between them.

Ichigo waved to the elder male and dug into his pocket and gave Karin a tablet which she choked back and he rubbed her back, "Anti-hair tablets," he explained to her simply who understood with a nod.

The doors swung open and a lot of ruckus was made but silenced when they saw the new female standing talking to Ichigo who had been incredibly tense the last couple of years. Karin turned her head to see some of the captains and lieutenants, quite a few of them were so tall and terrifying. The tallest one with the spikey hair with the bells at the end, made his way over to her and stood in between her and Jushiro. He had this devious grin on and Karin could only scoff and turn away.

"Hey," Ichigo spun her round shaking his head and continued to speak to her like the tall captain never existed.

"So once this is done, I'll lead you to your barracks and explain what to do," He explained simply. He turned his glance to Renji and Rukia who looked to the new captain with confusion. Shuhei walked in and stood behind the female with confusion. She held her hand out and he took it. Her hands were warm and kind. He some what enjoyed it. Ichigo kissed her forehead and stood two people away from her. A large gap left between them.

Karin gasped when she saw a human sized dog walk over and looked to her. His teeth were bearing and she hid behind Shuhei who was rather shocked at her actions. He stood between her and Ichigo and she let out a small yelp in sadness.

Everyone eventually had trudged in and stood in their respectful spaces. The head captain looked to the missing captain of the 3rd division and watched as he staggered in. He turned his attention to Karin and let out a choked sob and glided to his space. He bowed and the meeting continued.

"Well you should have noticed the new captain with us. She's Karin Shiba," and the muttering begun.

"Captain Shiba...you may," Isshin rushed over and pulled Karin into his large chest crying out.

"My baby girl," he cried hard as she let a small whimper to leave her throat.

"I will continue. Yes, Karin Shiba is the late daughter of Isshin Shiba. So anyway down to business..."

Isshin never let go the whole time and didn't stop crying the whole time. When the meeting ended he refused to let her go just for that instant she would slip through his fingers like the last time. If only he had held onto her a little longer. If only he helped her. Listened to her. Then maybe she would be in university now.

When he did let go after a long persuasion that she was not going anywhere, he let go but some else was soon gripping her tightly, sobbing. She could feel his spiritual pressure when her face was stuck in his shoulder. When his hands slipped to her waist, shivers ran up her spine and she pushed away from the feeling.

"I'm so sorry," he sobbed. "It was only after the funeral that I realised you were you had been begging for my help. I'm so sorry," he wiped his eyes with his sleeve and felt a hand on his chin. She brought his chin down so that she could stare into his eyes.

"Renji...it's not your fault. Yes, you can't take a hint but it is not your fault," he laughed softly and looked to Shuhei who was so dazed and confused. Renji rubbed his eyes and stood backwards, giving the girl the biggest smile he could muster. He was quickly pushed out the way where Karin was pulled into a hug. She felt the large breasts she was between and knew who it was but the shivers continued to run down her spine, feeling trapped and suffocating under pillows.

"ICHI-NI!" Karin let out a scream and she was quickly pulled from Rangiku's large mounds and she cried into her brothers chest where he barely touched her back but stroked her none the less.

"Ichi-ni?" Shuhei asked in shock. Ichigo looked to the prying eyes and looked to Jushiro who seemed to understand their relationship. "I can't...mit's too much," Ichigo nodded and led her out of the hall and led her to her own barracks. Shuhei was close behind them and was telling two men to gather up all their members. Ichigo led her into her office which was very messy with books and files. He sat her down on the couch and handed her a hot drink.

"We can try again later. It's cool," Karin nodded her head and lay on the couch, her face facing the pillows behind.

"It's just hard to be touched with love like that. I thought he was choking me. I thought he was going to hurt me even though he is dead now...well dead to me. When I feel hands on my back I panic and I get scared. If I fight men as my opponent I have ensured that I win as I can no longer be that submissive person who's weak and defenceless. I have to be a Shiba. I am a Shiba. Someone who is strong, who will bring down any male...I will no longer allow them to abuse me," She snarled that last part as tears stung her eyes. Ichigo sat at her head and patted her cheek.

Though her brother was male, there was something about his touch that didn't scare her. It was warm, comforting and protective. As he patted her head, she could feel her brain melt slightly and her guard was brought down but she didn't want to stop him. The touch was so loving and caring, why would she want to stop.

"Captain," Ichigo turned from command but soon realised that Shuhei was referring to his little sister, "Captain Shiba, if you come with me. We'll introduce you to the squad," Karin nodded and stood up and followed Shuhei. She walked with pride and with meaning. She needed to look strong and proud. "Most of out guys are a little edgy about a new captain. There is 500 in our squad and only 50 of them are females,"

"How do our men treat them?" She asked with almost a bite in her voice. Shuhei stopped to think about it.

"Honestly, not well. They undermine them,"

"That will change," Karin hissed. She walked into the room where nine tenths where males. She looked at their faces, how alarmed they were when they saw her. Her eyes glanced the first row and shook her head slowly.

Shuhei stood behind her and she moved to the side, unable to bare him standing behind her, "This is Karin Shiba, our new captain," Karin walked down to see her squad.

"To work as a squad we need to trust either and for me right now, trust is one of the hardest things I can do. I need to know that you will join me," she hissed to a man who was sniggering at her size and was making jokes with his friend.

"I believe Tou-Captain Hitsugaya is just as short as me. Do WE undermine his strength?" She hissed at him and he gulped shaking her head. "Now I believe you are my fifth seat. Step down. I do not trust someone like you to be in such a position," Karin walked to the back weaving out of all the members getting a look at their face. She spotted a female and walked over to her. She had fair hair that was cut to her shoulders. She had green eyes and wore thick black frames over them.

"You will be my fifth seat," she stated and the female walked forward and took her position. Ichigo took a seat in amusement. He missed this so much. He missed her. She had just shown up two hours prior. He watched as a male draped an arm over her neck and how her body closed up. He watched as she kicked him sending him far into the wall.

"All of my seated officers are disbanded. I will choose my own," she hissed and heard the grunts they all shared. She walked over to the female she instated and touched her shoulder lightly, "You will be judged and may find yourself a better seat," She walked over Shuhei who was gasping and slowly gave her his lieutenant badge. She nodded and stuffed it into her pocket.

"I don't want to get off on the wrong seat but if you want to keep this position, you will do well to please me," Karin walked out of the barracks and went to the sixth squad. She found him sitting on the floor hibernating. She sat down beside him and touched his hair softly.

He woke up and gave her a warm smile as she sat beside him, "First impressions should always be important," Karin took out Shuhei's lieutenant badge and Renji sat up shaking his head slowly. He ran his fingers over the nine and sighed.

"He's going to come over to bitch about you and I don't know what to say. What did he do?"

"I can't lead a team of people I don't know. I want to know their skills. It's time for change and a male touched me and I just...no," Renji nodded his head then stood up.

"Captains and Lieutenants tend to have lunch together in this grand hall," Renji led her to the hall where she noticed many other soul reapers sitting. To her, there was only two people she trusted and she was surrounded by predators.

"We sit wherever," Karin rushed over to her father and sat next to him and hid her face in his shoulder. Renji sat beside Izaru and put Shuhei's badge on the table. Gasps filled the room and eyes glared to Karin. She looked round and put her middle finger up to them. She saw her dad laugh and put her hand down. She groaned as he silenced her opinion.

She watched as her childhood friend sat opposite her with a smile. He was a lot taller and wore the green headband and scarf she had given him. His hair had grown back out to when she was 11 and she admitted he looked good.

"Hell must be freezing over since you are here," he gave her a warm smile and she shrugged slowly softly.

"Been to hell and back. I am the goddess there," she laughed softly. He joined her in laughing and the room silenced as he laughed. It was a strange sound for them to hear and see the ice cold captain laughing.

"I never recognised you as you came in...your eyes look dead,"

"That because I am...did my dad not tell you," Toshiro reeled back shaking his head slowly. His eyes filled with tears as he shook his head slowly.

"You-You-You," was all he could muster as his voice broke and went high, "Can't be dead. You just can't. What-What," Karin silenced him by walking over and wrapping her arms around his shoulders and rubbed his back softly.

"Tadashi,"

"What?"

"Tadashi killed me. Murdered me. I dyed his favourite shirt blue so I was beaten to death with a baseball mat. Nice huh?" She had a smile on her face, like the time when she won a football match, the only difference was the smile before him was fake and was so hard to mask the hurt she felt.

"You can't be dead. You were so strong. You kicked a football into a menos. You can't be dead," Toshiro sat on the bench and took deep hard breaths, trying to collect his thoughts. "You were accepted for Tokyo. You were going to play for Tokyo,"

"WHAT!" Isshin gasped shaking his head. Karin shook her head and took the clip from her hair and let it fall down over her face. "You got the scholarship," Isshin asked and she nodded her head slowly, her hair completely covering her eyes.

"Well now I am a captain. It's alright. I got over it," she grabbed the lieutenant badge from Renji. "I don't feel like eating anymore," She whispered quietly. Toshiro hid his face on the table, taking large breaths. He bit his lip and felt a hand in his hair.

"Come on Captain. It will be alright,"

"I confessed to her. I told her I loved her and she said that she couldn't wait around for me and asked Tadashi out an hour previous. If I had been an hour earlier, if I showed up more, she wouldn't be here. Rangiku, she was fantastic. She would fight an arrancar with a stone. She is a real Kurosaki. Stubborn as hell, the word no is not in their dictionary and no matter what you do, you just can't hate them," he took a deep breath. He could still feel Rangiku holding him as he spoke softly to her.

"There was days when Karin was so unstable. She found it hard to fit in as she could see the dead. She never wanted to show people that she was weak, so she refused to cry. Then one night, when I came to visit she broke down in my arms. She broke and I quickly learnt that from the beginning their had been cracks in her. I broke her armour down until she could tell me that she had period pain...now her armour is on again. Now it's three times thicker," he took another deep breath.

"She was never scared of me. She thought I was a middle schooler like her or a delinquent. Now she can't even wrap her arms around me properly,"

"I never knew you visited her so much or that you cared so much. That person is not Kurosaki, she's a Shiba and she is smoking hot. I think you should get up and chase down this new captain, have cute white haired babies. Kurosaki died and now there is this Shiba. Break her armour down until she is putty in your hand," Toshiro nodded and stood up. He kissed Rangiku's forehead and chased after the new girl.

He found the new girl sitting on a rock, "I never got a chance to introduce myself. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth division," the girl chuckled softly and moved her hair from her face.

"Captain Hitsugaya a pleasure. I'm Karin Shiba the new and probably extremely inexperienced squad 9 captain," she held her hand out and he shook it softly.

...

**I needed to relive my HitsuKarin so I hope you enjoyed this. Do you think my writing has improved?**

**Talk to me, ne?**


End file.
